The exemplary embodiments relate to financial transactions processing systems and methods, which can be provided, for example, in banks and other financial institutions or environments.
A typical bank branch office, for example, includes a teller counter having one or more teller stations. The teller counter typically separates the branch office into a teller area on one side of the counter, and a customer area on the other side of the counter. In some banks, an additional transparent partition is located above the counter to further separate the teller area from the customer area. Stand-alone podiums containing one or more teller stations, around which tellers and customers can move, can be provided as an alternative, or in addition to, the teller counters.
Cash automation machines can be used at teller stations located at either the teller counters or stand-alone podiums. The cash automation machines can be used to more accurately, effectively and efficiently receive and distribute money, including paper money and/or coinage. An exemplary cash automation machine is in the form of a vault-level safe (e.g., UL-Rated 291 safe) positionable adjacent a teller or between adjacent tellers at a bank. The vault-level safe stores paper money and coinage based on respective denominations in separate receptacles.
A related art vault-level safe includes a dispenser and/or a recycler. In general, the dispenser dispenses money to a teller or customer, while the recycler receives money from the teller or customer and deposits the received money in the safe's receptacles. The recycler can also dispense money to either the teller or the customer.